


An Awful Sin

by thecolourclear (afinch)



Category: The West Wing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-25
Updated: 2006-10-25
Packaged: 2018-11-07 12:46:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11059269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afinch/pseuds/thecolourclear
Summary: She will kiss him while in the dress, over and over again until there is nothing left to do but have sex. Quite a lot of sex. Best part of the dress, she decides.





	An Awful Sin

**Author's Note:**

> For tww_minis October round of CJ. Written for vegawriters who asked for: CJ and Simon and the Black Vera Wang.

_i._  
The first time she wore the dress, it didn't matter that it was a month's salary, or even that she didn't have a place to wear it – there would be far too much gossip if she ever wore it to a Presidential event. Imagine, a press secretary in a Vera Wang – CJ had shuddered at the thought. Nothing, not even Hogan's urgings could get her to buy the dress. So they had left, gone off to buy a hamburger, Simon acting a bit twitchy. CJ thinks it's because there were too many people to watch and Hogan kept dancing behind him to some imaginary tune, imagining her dress and the dance and boys and kissing. 

Hogan's dress was something remarkable, dark blue with silver accents. CJ even splurged for the pearl drop earrings. She did wonder how the earrings would look against the black Vera Wang and shook her head at the thought while they special ordered Hogan's burger. Enough of the dress.

The first time she wore the dress, Simon knew exactly what it was like to fall in love at first sight. It fit her curves perfectly. It fit her hair perfectly. It fit her laugh perfectly. He would have splurged for it, if he could. If she were his girlfriend, he'd buy her a Vera Wang in every colour just to be able to fall in love at first sight, over and over again. 

He looks for only three second, three seconds too long; he is working. Enough of the dress.

 _ii._  
The second time she wore the dress, she was sitting in a crowded theatre and she wasn't exactly wearing it. There was something exhilarating in the air; there was Simon and watching her at Barney's and nothing about a month's salary. Tonight she was going to buy it. No, strike that, Barney's would close when the play was over. The next morning. She would buy it and wear it, they would go out, she would shine and sparkle, and there would be nothing wrong with the world.

The play was something remarkable, or so CJ had heard. She wasn't really hearing a word of it, just clapping when everyone else was. She decides that Simon's hands will look perfect all over it. Everything about Simon will look perfect all over it. Kiss. She will kiss him while in the dress, over and over again until there is nothing left to do but have sex. Quite a lot of sex. Best part of the dress, she decides.

The second time she wore the dress, he is pacing back and forth outside, waiting for some final confirmation on his paperwork. She is dancing to her own beat – dancing, oh holy hell, she could dance in her dress – and it is wonderful and beautiful and she is his girlfriend and it does not matter that he is Secret Service and she is Press Secretary.

After her dancing in the dress, he is certain there will be sex. Best part of the dress, he decides. 

_iii._  
The third time she wore the dress, she was alone in her room, tears coursing down her face. There was nothing but what was, what could have been, and what failed to be. 

There was a ruined tear stained dress that had cost a month's salary, there was a rose lying on the cold tile of a corner market, there was something happy, something wonderful inside CJ that had just died. 

She wonders if there are love letters, imagines, while she is crying in the silence, that there are. And that they are wonderful. 

_iv._  
The fourth (and last) time she wears the dress, she and Danny have just found out they are going to have a baby; CJ is packing up all the clothes she'll 'never be able to wear again' and out she comes with the dress. 

She is not sure why she puts it on, maybe to feel like she did that night in the theatre, as if love really could conquer everything.

The first (she corrects him – fourth) time she wears the dress Danny stares speechless. Stunning, elegant, beautiful, glowing … Danny doesn't know how many more adjectives he can come up with to describe the beauty in front of him. When she breaks down sobbing, he holds her until she can find the words.

The fourth time she wears the dress, he finds pieces of her she has tucked away for far too long, pieces of broken love and stolen hearts, of lies and more than one betrayal. The fourth time she wears the dress he falls in love with small pieces of her all over again and believes that this love can conquer everything.


End file.
